Dark Advent
by Zev610
Summary: After a research mission to discover the secrets of the Gree hyper gates goes horribly wrong. A young Sith apprentice finds himself in the world of Remnant. Lost in a strange new world he soon discovers that certain races of beasts on Remnant are attracted to his darkness. "SW OC will be based in the Old republic time line."
1. The Hyper Gate

The sound of blaster fire and lightsaber strikes echoed off the lopsided, mechanical pillars that covered the alien swamp land. The Gree world of Asation was a damp and heavy world. The presser of its atmosphere was much greater than most worlds, making it a discomfort to simply be on its surface. Fighting on the world was an even greater discomfort. As Zeak Fordyce discovered as a thermal detonator ignited a few meters from where he stood. The sound of combat was swiftly drowned out by a persistent ringing as he flew through the air. Thoughts crossed his mind at that moment, like how he would have liked to be anywhere else besides the center of the ambush he currently found himself. Other less important thoughts also crossed his mind until he came down face first in to a pool of standing water. At that point any thought besides blinding rage was gone from his mind. A quick gesture from his hand drew his lightsaber back from under the pool of water and in to his grasp. The moment it touched his hand its crimson blade ignited, allowing him to deflect a blaster bolt in to a republic trooper's chest. Sparks and smoke rose from the fresh hole in the troopers ivory armor, now tainted by the black blaster hole just over the soldier's heart. The trooper didn't even have time to cry out as the bolt tore through him. Only a sigh and a burst of emotions came from the falling soldier, emotions that Zeak lapped up to fuel his own battle rage. Fear, confusion . . . anger, it was a repast fit for any sith.

"Fall back to the gate." Zeak's master directed as he gestured with his lightsaber on where to go. As though it wasn't already apparent, the Hyper gate stood towering above the battlefield. It was the only reason his master had brought Zeak and his other apprentices to this world. Some foolish desire to learn how the hyper gates worked. The Gree had given the Empire the coordinates to Asation when they sought help. Now with the conflict passed Asation was free to explore and discover its secrets. However, Zeak's master had not counted on the Gree providing the Republic with the coordinates as well. Already more than half the troops they had brought with them for grunt work were lying face down in stagnant water. Zeak felt poorly for them until he thought about their weakness and how they were now left at a disadvantage do to their weakness. The republic troops were doing a fine job of pushing them back, but were out matched by Zeak's master and the five other apprentices at his side. The fight would have been easily won, but the sight of the blue and green lightsaber blades in the distance made Zeak, and no doubt his master, rethink their position.

Not much time had passed before Zeak found himself and fellow sith pressed against the hyper gate. The republic troops took up a horse shoe formation around them, backing them against the massive structure. A group of Jedi knights and their padawans stood at the forefront of their troops. Their lightsabers still ignited and held at the ready. Why had they not killed them yet? Zeak thought to himself as he faced down a female Padawan not much older than himself. Were they planning on negotiating? Zeak smirked at the thought, he had never met a sith as stubborn as his master. This was only going to end one way. Knowing for a certainty that his life was about to end, Zeak began to let his mind wander. Back to his early life on Balmorra. The day he was taken from his home to train at the sith academy. At that point he didn't want to think about his life, he focused his mind on the plumes of steam rising off the blade of his lightsaber. It had not stopped raining on that damn planet since the day he arrived. Was it so much to ask to at least be able to die dry?

"I'll take all of you with me before I ever submit!" Zeak's master declared before sending a bolt of force lightning in to the hyper gate.

"Wait what?" Zeak stammered as he watched the lighting arc from his masters hand and in to the gate. The gate immediately came to life, throwing off bursts of energy and radiation. Was this really how it was going to end? Not in a glories bitter pitched battle to the last man? But in an explosion of an alien gateway he didn't understand. Would it hurt any more than a lightsaber? Were his last thoughts before the gateway gave off a blinding flash of light.

* * *

><p>Zeak's eyes howled at him to stay closed, the blinding light left them watering and sensitive to even the dimmest of lights. It took nearly a whole minute before he could even make out shapes. Even with his partial blindness he could tell he was in a forest. He could feel the dead leafs and undergrowth on his hands and cheek. The sounds of rustling leaves, rushing water, and nocturnal predators lurking about physically told him where he was. The living force, however, painted a much brighter and detailed image of his surrounds. He could feel every living thing moving about him. Their fear and confusion told him they were just as perplexed about his sudden arrival as he was. However, there was something else lurking in the woods, something strange, something he had never sensed before. Climbing to his feet, Zeak gripped his lightsaber tightly as he peered in to the darkness of the woods. It wasn't that he sensed it; it was the lack of it, as if it was a void in the force, alive but yet dead at the same time. He could feel it moving with a sense of purpose around him, but it was cold in his mind, monstrous and alien. Zeak spun on his heel as he heard a branch break behind him. Igniting his lightsaber he held it above his head as a makeshift lantern. Innumerable red eyes stared back at him through the pillars of wood. The light from his saber cast only enough light for him to make out their shadowy bulk.<p>

"At least it's not raining." As if some deity somewhere in the universe was mocking him a down pour came with sudden and punishing strength. "Figures." He muttered before letting loose a battle cry.

* * *

><p>"Where did this come from!?" Coco cried as she held her handbag over her head in an attempt to avoid getting wet. It took only a matter of seconds for team CFVY to be soaked clean through by the sudden rain fall. The rain was coming down with such force that even Velvets ears were left drooping<p>

"The mission report said there was a sixty percent chance of rain." Velvet replied, causing Coco some pause.

"You actually read those?" Coco teased, causing the faunus girl a moment of embarrassment before nodding in response.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." Fox suggested as he rose from his seat beside the camp fire. The fire was only of modest size; in truth they had only started it to cook their meal, a meal that had been left soggy and nearly inedible. There was no need for the warmth of a camp fire; they had a five man tent setup. And the heating unit inside had left the interior more than comfortable.

"I'll take first watch." Velvet volunteered before everyone began to pile in to the tent.

"How is it you can take up this much room in a tent this big, Yatsuhashi?" Fox complained as he attempted to get comfortable.

"Hey, Velvet." Coco cooed to get the faunus girls attention before tossing a mocha brown hooded Ruana to her. "Wear that for tonight." Coco directed before disappearing back in to the tent. "I want it back, however!" Coco exclaimed as she poked her head back out of the tent, causing Velvet to jump in surprise. "Now put it on before you catch a cold."

"Right, th . . . thank you!" Velvet quickly replied before she slipped the article of clothing on.

"I'll take over for you in an hour or two, so make sure to wake me!" Coco directed, her tone serious and final. It wouldn't have been the first time Velvet couldn't bring herself to wake one of her teammates. Coco remembered the one night on their first year at beacon where the rabbit girl stayed up all night on watch. All because she was too shy or scared of angering her team mate. She quickly learned it only made Coco even angrier when she did stupid things like that. And as team leader she wasn't going to have any more of that nonsense. It wasn't fair to Velvet and it also meant that Velvet would be all but useless in the morning. As her teammates settled in, Velvet pulled the hood of the ruana up, causing her rabbit ears to flop down in front of her face. A sigh of annoyance left Velvet's lips before she rearranged her ears so she could see. No one could be having a worse night than this right now, at least she hoped not.

* * *

><p>Zeak growled in pain as a beowolf sunk its fangs in to his right forearm, effectively immobilizing his lightsaber. He cursed the blood that streamed down his face from a gash on his forehead. The streaming blood had left him blind in his left eye and open to the beowolf's attack. He should have sensed the attack coming, but these beasts were impossible to sense. He could only count on his five senses to follow them. The young sith attempted to pry the beowolf's jaws from his forearm, but was met with only pain as the beast shook its head in predatory instinct. As his arm was violently shaken his grip on his lightsaber loosened and it flew from his hand. He could only watch helplessly as it bounced off a boulder before tumbling in to a fast flowing river.<p>

"Sith Spit!" Zeak shouted, an insult he heard in his youth, an insult never used that much by him anymore. Cupping his left hand Zeak reached out with the force and grasped the beowolf by the throat. As the Grimm felt its airway clamp shut it quickly released its prey in an attempt to breath once more. Rage was all Zeak felt as he lifted the beowolf off its feet and slammed it face first in to a sturdy tree trunk. Pulling both his arms back the enraged sith threw his arms forward, blasting the beowolf through the tree in one immense force push. At his limit Zeak loosed a bellowing roar until his lungs burned. If that was the last Grimm he would have been fine, but a horde of grim still circled him in the shadows. Their red eyes glaring, watching, and waiting for their chance to strike at the wounded boy. Filling his lungs with a deep breath, Zeak channeled the force to propel himself forward. Clearing an Ursa as it took a swipe at him the injured sith landed in the middle of the river that claimed his saber. He was met with more pain as the cold water lashed at his wounds, making him lose his breath. The river rolled him and bounced him off rocks before he was able to break the surface.

He only had enough time to draw a breath before he noticed the red eyes glowing by the riverbank. They were following him down the river, chasing him as the river carried him away. What kind of relentless beasts were these and why did they not know when to quit? Zeak kicked his legs in the river, desperately trying to find solid ground. As his foot met a boulder he bounded out of the river and once more on to dry land.

"I wield a power beyond you stupid beast's comprehension." Zeak muttered as he fell to his knees upon the shore. He could see the grimm's red eyes grow closer and closer as they rushed towards their meal. "I am passion, I am strength, I am power, and I will have victory!" The sith bellowed as his eyes became a sickly yellow.

* * *

><p>Velvet was still standing guard when she noticed a strange motion in the woods. Putting her Faunus eyes to good use she spotted the distortion of a shock wave as it pressed against the rain drops. She only had enough time to shield her face from the oncoming force as it blew past. Velvet let out a cry of distress as the shock wave passed over her, blowing her hood back and nearly throwing her off her feet. The tent nearly blew away in the force and most likely would have if not for the people sleeping inside.<p>

"What the hell was that!?" Coco screamed as she stepped out of the tent, only half dressed and sporting a sleep mask that had slid half way down her face. Velvet couldn't reply to the question, she herself had no idea what it was, only where it came from.

Trees still swayed as team CFVY made their way in the direction Velvet had pointed them.

"What could have done this?" Velvet inquired as she stepped over the broken body of a Beowolf.

"Maybe some kind of explosive?" Coco suggested as she placed her heeled boot on the head of a dead Ursa. Not only were there dead grimm scattered across the forest floor, but many of the forests trees laid broken and scattered as well.

"I don't smell any dust residue." Fox stated before turning his head to better detect a sound that caught his ear. "I hear some groaning over there, though." Fox said as he pointed a finger towards a bloody figure lying by the river side.

Velvet may not have been the first one on the scene, that honor went to Coco, but she was the first to render assistance to the injured. Turning Zeak over, Velvet took in his injuries, not bothered by the lack of light. "It's pretty bad; we need to get him out of here." Velvet recommended before Zeak took her by the collar and tugged her closer, causing a surprised yelp to come from the Faunus girl.

"Je..Jedi!" Zeak mumbled before Coco planted her boot squarely in Zeak's face, knocking the weakened sith out cold.

"What? He was attacking Velvet and he got blood all over my Ruana." Coco defended as her fellow teammates stared in disbelief at her actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>_

_**Hello and let me just start by thanking you for reading. Please review and comment if you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews are my motivation to keep bringing out new chapters for any story. I also enjoy getting the community involved in anything I do so if you have any requests or ideas let me know.** _


	2. Fitting in

Zeak woke with a start, at least he tried to. As he attempted to rise his body fought against him with surprising strength. Not only was it his wounds that held him back but an uncalled for weakness that permeated his entire body. The young apprentice scoffed as he inspected his mauled arm. It had been wrapped in clean bandages, a practice Zeak had only seen in desperate battlefield situations. Any major injuries, like his own, would normally have the patient submerged in a tank of kolto. Though dissatisfied with his treatment he decided to take his attention away from himself and to his surroundings. As far as he could tell he was in a medical center of some kind. A wooden nightstand sat to the left of his bed side. Though his sides ached and told him to stop he decided to inspect the contents of the nightstand. Removing a book from the upper most drawer, Zeak thumbed through its pages. Even as he spun the book right side up and on its side he could not interpret the words displayed within. Discarding the book to the floor he began to reach for the next drawer before motion caught his eye. He instinctively reached for the weapon that would normally be at his hip, only to recall it's lose.

"Oh you're awake!?" A female nurse said as she entered the room, causing the sith to cock his head to its side. The woman was speaking some kind of gibberish that he couldn't understand. It was worse than attempting to read the primitive wood pulp pages of that cryptic book.

"What are you saying? Do you not speak basic, you idiot woman?" He retorted, drawing a very similar responses from the nurse as his own.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are saying . . . If you would just hold on a moment I will go get the doctor." The nurse only grew more confused as she noticed the patient reaching towards her with an outstretched hand. Zeak had wanted to drag the woman over to him with the force and threaten her with violence until she started speaking right, but he found his body wanting. He could barely pick himself up, never mind calling on the force. "Do you need something?"

"Where are my belongings? What did you do with my clothes?" Zeak inquired as he gestured to his body. They had removed all his effects and left him in a flimsy gown that was lacking one of its most important parts.

"Oh are you in pain? Hold on just a moment." The nurse directed before disappearing from the room. Zeak sighed with relief; at least he was finely getting somewhere. Only a moment passed before the nurse reappeared with a needle in hand. This left Zeak more than a little bewildered. That was not part of his belongings, something he attempted to point out as the nurse walked past his bed.

"I demand to know what you are doing." He protested before noticing the nurse injecting the contents of the syringe in to his intravenous line. He had thought of pulling that line out, but reasoned it to be some form of lesser kolto. "What have you done? . . . . Y . . . you . . . dir. . . . Heh." Zeak mumbled before collapsing back on to his bed. The nurse let a soft sigh escape her lips before a grin crossed them. It was a strong dose, but he was getting uppity and her shift was almost over, anyways.

* * *

><p>The second time Zeak woke up he found himself under the dying rays of a Balmorra sunset. He could feel the grass between his fingers; he could even feel it tickling the back of his neck. He found his hands much smaller than he remembered as he raised them to shield his eyes from the dying light. They were children's hands, hands that had not been stained with the blood of countless, nameless, foes. Then it all came back to him, where he was, what he was doing and most important, what day it was. Climbing to his feet he struggled to gain traction as if the grass field was made of ice. He wanted to call on the force to drive himself forward, but it wasn't there. He couldn't draw upon its limitless power, he couldn't even feel it. The field pressed on in to the horizon as Zeak grew more and more desperate. At last he could see his destination, a small dwelling sitting just at the end of the grass lands. Joy and hope filled his eyes before draining away as he grew closer. Imperial troops stood outside the front entrance of the building. Their dark armor and drawn weapons were intimidating to the small boy, but no where's near as much as the dark robed figure accompanying them.<p>

"No, don't go in there." He shouted, but no matter how loud he shouted they didn't hear. The robed figure spoke directions to the troops before they disappeared in to the dwelling. The robed figure paused in the door way as it glanced towards Zeak, as if it had heard him. But it was for only a moment and it too vanished in to the building. Only then was he allowed to reach the dwelling. His small hands wrapped around the door handle and pulled for everything they were worth. But the door did not budge, even as he slammed his fist against its surface the door stood unmoving. The people within did not hear or paid no mind to the pounding of his small fists or his shouts and cry's.

"Let me in!" He pleaded over and over until the door gave in and slowly swung open. The boy's eyes grew wide as the robed figure stood before him, an ignited crimson lightsaber held at its side. Tears had begun to stream down the young child's face as his eyes slowly drifted towards the floor.

* * *

><p>Waking from the nightmare, Zeak rose quickly in his bed, ignoring the pain that immediately shot through his body. The sun had gone down some time ago he discovered as he found himself in a darkened room. Grasping the IV line he pulled it from his arm in a spurt of blood before climbing out of his bed. He wasn't going to wait around to only be knocked out once more by some harlot in drab garments. Taking a quick inventory of the room he soon discovered his clothing in a closet. His robes were no where's to be found, likely disposed of, but his under armor was intact. Likely unable to cut through the armor weave embedded in the cloth, the doctors had no choice but to remove his clothes in a more traditional fashion. Lucky for him this saved his clothing and belongings he had kept hidden on his person.<p>

After dressing himself, Zeak slipped out in to the hallway outside his room. He took in his surroundings before the sound of footsteps caused him to duck in to an adjoining room. As the footsteps grew closer he could hear more of that strange language being spoken between two women.

"He probably just knocked the monitor loose again. He has been tossing and turning ever since he fell back asleep." A nurse told the doctor that was stuck on the night shift with her. "He's gone!" The nurse voice came as Zeak heard the door over open.

"What do you mean he's gone!? He can't move in his condition! Find him!" The doctor shouted before both left in hurried footsteps. Zeak sighed with relief before noticing he was being watched. He had woken the patient in the room with his sudden entrance.

"Sleep" Zeak instructed as he waved his hand in front of the man, causing the elderly man nearly to collapse on to his bed. Though he was happy with the results, he wasn't sure if his powers were returning or if the man had simply fallen back to sleep on his own.

With a level of discretion he hasn't had to use in some time, the young sith apprentice made his way to the roof of the building. "8D4" Zeak said as he removed a datapad from a shielded pocket on his thigh. The datapad flickered once or twice before its screen lit up completely and started to display random holographic data. "Wake up already." His words full of annoyance he smacked the pad against his hand, causing the pad to go dark.

"Do you have any idea how rude that is?" A feminine voice came from the datapad before a holographic woman leapt from the pad. The petite female figure stood atop the datapads screen, appearing no taller than fifteen centimeters.

"Scan and identify planet location." Zeak replied to the holograms inquiry before holding the datapad towards Remnants unusual moon.

"This shouldn't take long . . . not many planets have a moon li. . .No matches found." 8D4 replied as she finished the search of her database.

"What do you mean, no matches found?" Zeak demanded as he lowered the datapad so he could speak to the tiny woman directly.

"Just what it sounds like, master." She replied as she made a show of her shrugging gesture. "There are no planets with a moon like that in my records."

"Try and find familiar star formations." He ordered as he once again held 8D4 up towards the sky, as if the extra meter would help her scan.

"Nothing." She replied causing Zeak to point her to a different patch of sky and repeat the same action. This carried on until she was scanning the same patches of sky twice. "Let's try for three times in a row, I'm sure the stars will have moved in the last two minutes." Defeated, Zeak slowly lowered the data pad to his side. No longer visible, 8D4 quickly made use of the datapads holodisplay and projected herself as a full sized figure. "I get the feeling I missed something important."

"Scan for holonet transmissions or any form of hyperwave transmissions." Zeak only had to see the expression on the holograms face to know that was a waste of time.

"There are no hyperwave transmissions of any kind on this rock or any where's around it. I have detected some radio waves, however. It's extremely primitive, but this world does seem to have a wireless network." it took a moment for Zeak to process 8D4's words. Had he been the only one that was transported to this world? Or maybe the others were simply not transmitting. After all, if they made it to that world there was a good chance the Jedi did as well. "This world has never heard of Galactic Standard." 8D4 stated as she connected to the CCT network. It had taken her a whole five minutes to discover Remnant's alphabet and learn the language. Luckily it was very similar to Olys Corellisi with a little bit of Mando'a mixed in, allowing her to master the language as well as pick up a few accents in the five minutes. "I'm displaying some information on your datapad, I suggest you study it."

"What is it?" Zeak inquired as he watched strange symbols scroll across the datapads screen.

"It's this world's alphabet, I suggest you study it. We are going to be here awhile." 8D4 directed as she ended her search of the CCT network.

"Why do you say that?" He inquired as he dismissed the letters on his datapad.

"This planet has never even heard of hyper space travel. I am having a hard time even discovering information about space flight. This world almost seems like it has a phobia of even the idea of space flight." The holograms words forced his attention back to the datapad in his hands. "I could broadcast a hyper wave signal. But I would need a much more powerful transmitter. For now we are stuck here. You should make efforts to fit in."

* * *

><p>Zeak ignored the sudden jerk as the vehicle he was in struck a bump. It was a dated mode of transportation that used four wheels to roll across a smooth surface. At least that's what he assumed before the vehicle hit another bump. The driver of the vehicle spoke up in that same alien language he didn't understand, however this proved to be less of a problem as 8D4's voice sprang from an earpiece in his right ear.<p>

"He's just letting her know we are arriving." 8D4 translated, causing Zeak to glance over at the woman sitting beside him. He could sense a constant feeling of frustration and annoyance coming off her. He could tell a fury lay just below her calm disposition, waiting for the right trigger. In a lot of ways she reminded him of an instructor he had at the sith academy. When they made their introductions 8D4 had said her name was Glynda Goodwitch. At least he hoped that was correct. When 8D4 proposed the idea to translate for him, using the datapads earpiece, she had decided to play games at first. Mistranslations and having him say inappropriate things were a source of great amusement for her. Thankfully, she got bored after the first few days of the arrangement. She had completely seen through his threats as he attempted to make her cease. She knew full well he needed her more than anything at that moment, on that world.

As the vehicle came to a halt Glynda exited, causing Zeak to follow suit. He had been told he would be taken to an academy, what stood before him did not appear to him as an academy. There were well maintained lawns and trees, and he may have even saw a shrubbery. He thought he might have seen a moat until he realized it was a pond with a quaint brick walking path along its edge. It looked more like one of Alderaan's pompous castles. If Glynda noticed his disgust she kept quiet and simply led the way for him to follow. She likely felt no need for words, since the boy couldn't understand her without the aid of a machine. Students moved around the courtyard, causing more confusion. He was lead to believe this was some form of combat school, but the students didn't have a speck of blood on them or even a bruise. Hardly any donned amour or weapons on themselves, most wore fine tailored uniforms. How would the students without armor or weapons be expected to survive if their instructors suddenly decided to test them? Not that he could really judge any of them too harshly; He had, after all, lost his own weapon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" 8D4 asked as the young sith came to a stop, leaving Glynda behind as she failed to notice the boys actions.

"I sense a familiar presence." 8D4 continued to protest as Zeak broke off completely from his guide. It was the first familiar thing he felt since he arrived on that world. As much as he tried he couldn't place where he had felt the presence. It was not his master or any of his fellow apprentices. Could it have been one of the Jedi from Asation? Zeak was left disappointed when he found the source of the familiar presence. It was that strange girl he saw in the woods the night he first arrived. After getting a good look at her he could not understand how he mistook her for a Jedi. Velvet nearly ran in to the sith as she exited the meal hall, causing her to yelp in surprise. It took only a moment for her to recall the boy's face and the events of the night she had found him near death. Considering how she had found him she thought him to be in rather good health, spare the few bandages he still wore.

"Ehh hello." Velvet greeted before Zeak took hold of one of her rabbit and ears and pulled. The cry she let out was more out of surprise than it was of pain, but none with in ear shot would know that by her reaction. Her ears were real, besides the strange ears she looked deceptively human. After taking a moment he could recall seeing many strange things spouting from people's heads and backsides. It was something he dismissed as some kind of fashion of that world. Discovering the ears, horns and tails were real was a little disturbing to the young sith. Just how did they manage such strange deformities? Had they hybridize with lesser beings or were they some kind of science experiment? Perhaps they were the slave class of the planet?

"What . . . are you?" Zeak replied before sensing danger fast approaching. Instinctively reacting the sith spun in the direction of the threat. Seeing it was only a thin girl he let his guard down with a dismissive chuckle. How he could have mistaken the girl for a threat was a little perplexing to him. That is until her fist exploded in to his cheek. It was an inhuman amount of strength; he could feel his teeth rattle and his jaw nearly crack as he was sent reeling.

"What is your problem!?" Coco shouted as she positioned herself between Velvet and Zeak.

"No Coco, it's okay." Velvet said as she attempted to calm the situation. Mostly to save her teammate from getting in any kind of trouble. Though a minuscule amount of concern for Zeak's injuries had crossed the Faunus girls mind, if only briefly.

"How is it okay? Who just walks up to someone and pulls on their ears?" Zeak wiped a trickle of blood from his lip as he stared down the overly dressed girl standing before him. Raising his hand he thought of picking her up and chocking the life from her through the force.

"May I suggest you refrain from murder, at least until we know more about this world?" 8D4 suggest as she watched the whole incident unfold with her mechanical eyes.

"This is a school for warriors . . . correct?" Zeak inquired in his native language, causing the two girls and any nearby students some confusion.

"How hard did you hit him?" Velvet asked her teammate worriedly.

"Yes . . . it is." 8D4 replied, though she was conflicted on answering truthfully. But she was sure he was already aware of the answer, he just wanted her to remain silent.

"Then a sporting sparing match should be fine." Spitting what remained of the blood in his mouth on to the brick walkway Zeak took a fighting stance.

"Oh, you want to fight? I'm pretty sure I already gave you a concussion, but if you insist." Coco told Zeak as she cracked her knuckles. Coco would only manage to take a few steps before stopping in her tracks. With her sunglasses it made it almost impossible to read her expression, but Zeak could read her feelings better than any expression. Dread, concern and shame, she had finely realized who she was dealing with Zeak thought.

"Please, refrain from wandering off on your own." Zeak casually turned to face Glynda as that dread feeling seemed to grow stronger for some reason. He didn't need to use the force to tell the blondes mood. Her expression told him that the fury that lay beneath her calm exterior was flaring.

"I . . . lost . . . find . . . help" Zeak replied with 8D4's assistance. He could only hope that the words she told him were suited for the situation.

"Honestly, how hard did you hit him?" Velvet whispered to Coco.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the young man team CFVY recovered while on their mission?" Ozpin greeted as Zeak and Glynda stepped off the lift and in to his office.<p>

"He can't understand you; he doesn't appear to know our language. And whatever language he does speak I can't make heads or tails of." Glynda informed the headmaster as she led the boy in to the office.

"So I heard from his health care providers." Ozpin replied before lowing the scroll he had been studying. Information about Zeak cascaded down the scroll's screen, including images of the site he had been recovered from. "No one was able to discover what language it was, correct?"

"Translator." Zeak struggled to pronounce as he interrupted the headmaster. A moment of confused silence fell over the room before he presented the datapad for Ozpin to see.

"Oh yes. He has some sort of translator device. And he seems to be able to manage simple responses." Glynda explained before she took a place at Ozpin's side.

"So communication is possible?" The silver haired man asked before positioning himself a few paces in front of Zeak.

"As long as you keep your inquiries simple and to the point." Glynda replied.

"Very good. First I'll start with introductions, I am Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon academy.

"Zeak Fordyce." Zeak replied as he gestured to himself.

"Tell me, Zeak" Ozpin began as he turned his full attention to the boy. "What were you doing out in those woods all by yourself."

"Lost." Zeak replied before throwing in a shrug to dismiss the question.

"I see, and what happened to all those Grimm?" He inquired before showing the images on his scroll displaying the battle ground Zeak was found.

"Killed them." Zeak stated with a swell of pride.

"All of them?" Ozpin's tone was not so much of disbelief, but more of confusion on the how.

"All of them" Zeak stated with a sense of finality and a grin.

"Interesting . . . where do you come from?" A long pause followed as 8D4 sought a realistic answer for her master to give.

"Nomad." Zeak made a mental note to ask 8D4 what that word meant.

"A nomad? Where was the rest of your nomadic group?" Ozpin questioned, this time doubt filled the tone of his voice.

"Lost." It occurred to the young sith that he had been using that one word a lot. He was going to have to ask his translator what it meant as well.

"So you got separated from them?" Zeak only nodded in reply.

"What are you thinking, Ozpin?" Glynda inquired as she watched as the man lost himself in thought.

"How would you like to join Beacon academy, until you find your friends, of course." Ozpin offered to Glynda's dismay.

"You should say yes to his offer, it will give you a place to live and time to develop a course of action." 8D4 whispered in to Zeak's ear. He had to admit it did appear to be a sound plan. Even if he had doubts about what kind of academy it was.

"You can't be serious, Ozpin." Glynda protested as she stepped closer to the two. "He can barely speak our language."

"Fast learner." Zeak interrupted, causing Glynda to glare in his direction.

"And we don't even know if he was the one to defeat those Grimm or if it was even the work of a person. It could have just been an explosion he was caught in." Glynda reasoned "If you plan to go through with this at least have him demonstrate he is capable. It's only fair, considering that all other students had to prove themselves."

"Agreed." Ozpin accepted with a nod before smiling at the boy. "Do you feel able to display for us your capabilities?" Zeak only nodded as a smirk crossed his lips.

* * *

><p>Zeak was already standing at Glynda's side in the arena when the other students begun to fill the auditorium. Chatter filled the arena as students made their way to their seats. 8D4 made attempts to translate some of the mutterings before Zeak silenced her with a stern request for silence.<p>

"Sorry, I was on auto pilot there for a minute." 8D4 explained before falling silent. However, Zeak was not paying attention for his focus had been drawn to the crowd forming in the stands. Unfamiliar faces were all he saw until his gaze fell upon Velvet Scarlatina and the girl that had assailed him earlier. They were the only vaguely familiar faces in a sea of strangers, causing his attention to be drawn to them more than any of the other colorful figures in the stands.

"Today we have a rather unusual addition to class." Glynda began as her gaze drifted towards Zeak. "This is Zeak Fordyce, a nomad that will be joining us here at Beacon." Zeak could tell simply by Glynda's tone that she was not impressed. Sparse laughter rose from the auditorium as the word nomad was spoken, making Zeak consider his translator had made him say something foolish, again. "However, before he will be accepted he will need to prove himself, like all students of Beacon. For now that will consist of a sparring match. Do I have any volunteers?" Glynda's eyes slowly passed over the crowd of students before she noticed a hand rise above the heads of the students.

"I'll do it." Cardin answered as he rose to his feet. A confident grin ran across his face as he eyed his soon to be opponent. Zeak couldn't help but feel the bite of disappointment as he watched Cardin rise. He had hoped he would have had the chance to enact some form of revenge on the girl that had struck him.

"Very good, Mr. Winchester." Glynda replied before setting up the match on her scroll. "Mr. Fordyce, where is your weapon?" she inquired as she turned to face the young sith.

"Lost it." Zeak admitted with a hint of embarrassment. Glynda could only sigh in response.

Cardin had already made his way into the arena before the laughter completely died off. Though he understood the reason for their mocking laughter, Zeak still resented the students in the auditorium for it. They were nothing more than children playing at being warriors from his perspective. How dare they laugh at him, he would make a grand show of defeating the foolish false warrior that had volunteered. It was only when Cardin was standing before him did the sith realize his challenger had a full head of height on him.

"Here use this." Cardin instructed before tossing a sword in to Zeak's grasp. It was a weapon he had seen Cardin claim from another student, under some protest. One who had pale brown hair and a symbol on his belt buckle resembling some form of avian creature. The weapon felt heavy in his hands compared to what he was used to. The fact someone had placed some kind of firearm in its hilt didn't help its balance issues.

"Try not to go overboard. This is just meant to be a display of skill. So just make it look good." 8D4 suggested as Zeak swung the blade in his hand a few times. It almost reminded him back to when he used a training saber.

"Combatants, if you would take your positions." Glynda requested causing the two warriors to take a few steps back and fall in to combat posture.

"I wonder if he is any good?" Ruby pondered aloud as she inched closer to the edge of her seat.

"He can't be that good; he lost his weapon, after all." Yang snickered.

"Shh their starting!" Ruby announced with glee.

It took the duelist less than a heartbeat to cross the gap between them and lock weapons. Sparks rose and cascaded as the competitors metal met with jarring force. Nether were drawing back until Cardin struck with enough force to send Zeak sliding back. The weight of Cardin's mace was impossible for the sith to match. The weapon he had been presented with just didn't have the same weight behind it. As the mace dropped once more Cardin released a torrent of fire from its head. Fire spat up and chunks of floor cracked and splintered under the might of the mace. Cardin was almost surprised when he didn't see Zeak at the bottom of the hole made by his weapon. He had not seen him dodge the blow. It took the warrior only a second to locate his quarry, which was still soaring high above the arena. A single leap augmented by the force was all it took to launch Zeak away from the attack and on to one of the railings of the auditorium. Perched on the railing, Zeak watched his prey like a hawk. Glynda observed with uncertainty as the fight came to a halt. She wasn't sure how to handle what was happening, should she disqualify him or let the match continue. No one had ever done anything quite like this during a match before.

"Ahh hello." Ruby greeted as she peered up at Zeak from her seat. The sith only paid the young girl a cold glance before turning his attention back to his opponent. "Whoa . . . scary."

"What are you doing!? Get down here!" Cardin demanded only to have his words fall on indifferent ears.

"What are you doing? I don't think this is allowed. Get down there before they call the match in his favor!" 8D4 warned.

"I'm done." Zeak replied as he spun the sword in his hand.

"You're done what?" 8D4 inquired as her patients began to wear thin.

"I'm done playing games." Words of protest filled Zeak's ears as he smirked at his target. Blood lust filled his eyes as he leapt high above the arena and Cardin. Flipping at the pinnacle of his arc, Zeak dived towards his opponent. Cardin waited patiently as his target began to fall towards him. He held his mace at the ready to swat the foolish combatant from the air. An air born frontal attack, an amateur mistake that he would capitalize on.

It took a moment for Cardin to realize what had just happened to him. Dust and chunks of the arena still hung in the air as he attempted to pick himself back up. Everything was going as he had planned, he was about to swing his mace when Zeak thrust his hand forward. And then a bomb went off at his feet and all around him. It had sent him spiraling across the arena and in to a wall, leaving him dazed and breathless. Staggering back to his feet, Cardin took a firm grip of his mace as he peered in to the dust cloud left by the attack. Confidently sauntering from the dust cloud, Zeak kept his weapon held at the low, tempting Cardin to attack.

Bellowing a battle cry, Cardin rushed the cocksure warrior. Dodging the first few swipes, Zeak began to parry Cardin's mace until he allowed his sword to be knocked from his grasp. Standing his ground, the grin never left Zeak's face as he stood defenseless before the furies warrior.

"What's he doing?" Blake questioned as she noticed Zeak's willfulness to be disarmed.

"Did he just do that on purpose?" Weiss interjected.

"Why would he do that? Now he's completely helpless!" Yang stated as she rose from her seat in fervor. "What was that!? What are you doing!?"

Bringing his mace high, Cardin bared his teeth in a display of fury before bring his weapon down. Glynda moved to step in and stop the match before she noticed Cardin's attack ending half way through its swing. Nothing was impeding the maces path, besides Zeak's raised hand that hovered just below the mace. Despite taking the mace with both hands and bearing down with all his might, Cardin could not make the mace budge.

"Wh. . .What are you doing?" Cardin stammered.

"Weak." Zeak replied before Cardin struck the button on the handle of his mace. Fire leapt into Zeak's face as the red dust crystal set in the maces head ignited. Stumbling back, the blinded sith dropped to one knee as he attempt to clear his vision.

"Not so weak now, am I!?" Cardin gloated before stepping to the staggered warrior. As he raised his mace to strike, Cardin felt it be tore away from his grasp before it flew across the arena "Why . . . What?" Was all he could say before he felt a force explode in to his chest. Thrown back in to the wall, Cardin saw stars as the back of his head struck the stone surface. Cardin barely had enough time to drop before he was dragged to his knees by the throat. His air way closing, Cardin reached for his neck only to find nothing clasping it. Drawing his hand back, the now recovered sith dragged Cardin towards him with the aid of the force. Cardin's mace flew once more across the arena, but this time in to Zeak's awaiting hand. Cardin could only feel panic and fear, not only because of his lack of being able to breath. But from the murderous glare in his opponents eyes. Raising the mace over his head, Zeak swung it down with enough force to shatter bone.

"Stop!" Glynda and 8D4's voice rang in Zeak's ears as he began to bring the mace down on Cardin's defenseless head. Holding his swing a mere centimeter from Cardin's skull, Zeak let the mace roll out of his grasp. Cardin fell to the ground and drew his burning lungs full of air as he felt his throat be released. "The victor is Mr. Fordyce." Glynda announced as she swiftly displayed the winner of the match on the banners. Glynda could feel her heart racing as she watched Zeak step away from his beaten adversary. He was going to kill that student if she had not stepped in, she was sure of it. Silence had filled the arena as Zeak strode towards the exit. Only a few murmurs could be heard amidst the crowd. Zeak had accomplished what he had set out to do. He had proven to those children he was not to be trifled with.


	3. Remnant's First Blade

"Ozpin I must protest!" Glynda began as she paced in front of Ozpin's desk. "He is dangerous and should be expelled." Ozpin watched the woman stride back and forth as she began her argument. She made the same argument every other day it felt.

"Please, Glynda, don't be coy. Let me know how you truly feel." Ozpin retorted only to receive a cold stare from his confidant.

"Not only did he nearly kill, Mr. Winchester." She stated, stressing the word kill as much as possible. "But in the two weeks that he has been here he has nearly burnt down a weapon workshop. And caused a massive power outrage, which left Beacon dark for nearly three hours." Ozpin didn't need to be reminded of the power outage; he had been left trapped in his office for its duration. "Classes had to be canceled! He is a distribution that will lead to someone getting hurt or worse!"

"He has been rather difficult, I do admit. However, I believe with proper guidance. . ." Ozpin began to explain before he noticed Glynda had stopped pacing and was now staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you making excuses for him? You would not tolerate this from any other student. What makes him so special?" She questioned as she gripped her riding crop just a little tighter.

"It's complicated." Ozpin admitted with a sigh before rising from his desk. "You just have to trust me, Glynda."

"I can't do that if you are willingly putting the students at risk by having him here." Ozpin couldn't reply or even meet Glynda's gaze before turning towards the window behind his desk. "I see. Well I hope it's worth it in the end."

"So do I." Ozpin answered, doubt and worry filling his words.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Ruby greeted as she stepped off the elevator. The young girl could instantly feel the tension in the room as she entered. However, Glynda appeared to relax as she entered, as did Ozpin as the silver haired man turned to greet her.

"We will speak about this more at length." Glynda informed the headmaster before she began to move towards the elevator. "Ms. Rose." Glynda greeted the young girl before entering the lift.

"I'm sure we will." Ozpin replied after the lift doors closed behind Glynda. "Ruby, I have a request of you." He stated flatly as he stepped out from behind his desk to better converse with the girl.

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired as she felt an uneasy sensation pass over her.

"I would like you to assist a student in constructing a weapon." Dread filled Ruby as she listened to the request. There was only one person at Beacon that would need that kind of help. And it was the last person Ruby wanted to spend any length of time around. "I would like you to help, Mr. Fordyce finish constructing his replacement weapon." At that moment Ruby felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry. Her first reply to the head masters request was a strong gulp.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they would make you help that psycho!" Yang stated as Ruby finished explaining the current situation she found herself in. Both team RWBY and JNPR showed a cascade of concern and shock at the news. How could Ozpin force Ruby or any student to spend their time with Zeak?<p>

"Is that the guy with the same Semblance as Pyrrha?" Jaune inquired as he had trouble recalling the name.

"Yes . . . but I don't think he can control polarity. I think it's something else." Pyrrha answered as she recalled the fight between Zeak and Cardin.

"What? That's crazy; Ruby could get hurt if she has to be around him!" Jaune stated, ignoring Pyrrha's dismissal of Jaune assumption of Zeak's abilities.

"I know right!?" Yang replied as she gestured towards the other members of team RWBY and JNPR for acknowledgement.

"It does seem rather reckless to force someone to assist him." Blake replied as she recalled the smoke that filled Beacon the day the workshop nearly burnt down.

"They didn't force me." Ruby sheepishly admitted. "I agreed to help him."

"Why would you do that!? Everyone knows he's crazy! We knew that the first day he showed up here!" Weiss declared before scolding the younger girl for her foolishness.

"Maybe he's not that bad, guys." Ruby conjectured as she began to perk up. This statement caused the two teams to gaze across the lunch hall at the lone occupant of a table. Zeak had been sitting by himself at lunch since the day he first arrived at Beacon, though he rarely ever ate in the meal hall. This had not changed as his meal was going untouched as he worked on what seemed like nothing more than a metal hilt. Closing up the mechanical hilt Zeak held it away from his face as he switched it on. A pillar of fire shot from the top of the hilt and in to the air above the dinning students, causing many students to scream in terror.

"Progress." Zeak could be heard saying as he switched off the flame throwing hilt.

"Guaod wuck." Nora attempted to say with a full mouth as she watched the scene of Zeak's weapon test. All the other members of their respected teams only displayed expressions of utter shock and dismay.

* * *

><p>It only took Ruby a few minutes to locate Zeak in the Beacon library; she just had to go to the part that the other students were avoiding. Zeak had perched himself upon a step ladder and was thumbing through a rather impressive sized book on dust. Either Zeak had not noticed Ruby or simply dismissed her as he dropped the tome in her direction as he discarded it. A cry from the girl as the book almost landed on her had forced the sith to take notice of her, however.<p>

"Can I help you?" Zeak greeted with annoyance before cracking open another book on dust.

"Ahh. . I was asked to help you in building your new weapon." Ruby replied as she peered up at the young sith.

"I Don't. . ." Zeak began before he cocked his head to its side as if listening to something. This caused Ruby just a tad of confusion, though she tried to not let it show.

"I think you should take her help. I'm getting tired of translating the big words for you." 8D4 suggested.

"Okay, start by telling what you know about dust" Zeak fumbled through the new language. Though it had only been two weeks he had managed to pick it up at an alarming rate. It truly was very similar to languages spoken by Mandalorian's and some Corellian's. His dealings with Mandalorian's gave him the perfect head start he needed to learn at an accelerated rate.

"Ah dust? I'm not really that good with dust." Ruby admitted. "But I know someone who is!" She countered as she noticed Zeak's unimpressed expression. "I'll take you to her."

"Fine." Zeak agreed as he leapt from his perch. Thoughtlessly he discard the book he brought down with him on to the pile of books already on the floor. It had not even crossed Ruby's mind that her expert may want nothing to do with helping the eccentric boy.

"You picked up our language pretty quickly." Ruby complimented in hopes of lightening the mood between them.

"I'm a fast study." Ruby was left disheartened as Zeak's cold exterior remained untouched by her kind words.

"This is almost as bad as when I first met Weiss." Ruby mumbled as the duo left the library.

* * *

><p>"Why would you bring him to our room!?" Weiss hollered as she addressed the hooded girl.<p>

"Now, Weiss he's not that bad." Ruby attempted to defend.

"He's insane, not right in the head." Weiss stated as she gestured to her own head. "He properly is going to catch our room on fire." Ruby attempted to signal Weiss to avoid speaking anything too insulting. Weiss was still blissfully unaware of Zeak's quick study of their language.

"I understand you." Zeak interjected causing Weiss to fall silent and turn even paler; something Ruby didn't think was possible.

"I tried to warn you." Ruby admitted as she meekly swung her arms in front of her.

"I. .that's. . I was." Weiss stammered causing Zeak to grin to himself in amusement. "Please don't burn our room down." Weiss finally spat out in a pleading tone. Zeak had to hold back a snicker as he not only saw her panic but felt it as well.

"Help and I'll think about it." Zeak menaced to Weiss's dismay.

"He's joking." Ruby dismissed with a wave of her hand and a chuckle. "You are joking, right?" A roll of his eyes was all Ruby got back as a reply. This did little to reassure Ruby and what came next threw her in to a near panic. Both girls threw themselves to the other side of the room as Zeak brandished the same device that shot fire in the lunch hall.

"What are you doing!? put that away!" Weiss demanded as she placed a hand on the hilt of Myrtenaster. Zeak sighed with annoyance before he began to partly dismantle the hilt with the force. Both girls watched with amazement as the hilt came apart and floated in midair.

"I have been using dust crystals as the primary and focusing crystals." Zeak displayed as he pointed at the inner workings of the makeshift lightsaber. "So far . . . not. . ." Zeak paused as he pondered the right word to use. "Effective?"

"What exactly are you trying to build?" Weiss questioned as the awe of the levitating components wore off.

"A lightsaber." Zeak stated. Both girls just stared at him as if he had said the most peculiar thing they had ever heard.

"Enough of this, take me out of your pocket, it will take you forever to explain it to them." 8D4 requested, her voice rising off Zeak's body for everyone to hear.

"Who's that?" Ruby inquired before Zeak begrudgingly removed the datapad from his pocket. The moment the datapad was level 8D4 displayed herself to the two huntresses.

"I am..." 8D4 began before Ruby squalled with delight.

"Where did you get that, it's so cool. What does it do? The little girl is so cute!" Ruby gleefully rambled as she lowered her face to 8D4's figure until she was almost cross eyed.

"Enough of that." 8D4 stated before displaying herself as a ten foot rancor and bellowed a roar. Both girls screamed in horror until 8D4 displayed herself as a life sized human. "There, now that. . ." 8D4 began until she noticed the two girls had become stiff with fear. "I may have gone a bit too far."

"You think?" Zeak answered as he watched the two girls slowly loosen.

"A lightsaber is a weapon that uses plasma contained in a force containment field to cut with." 8D4 explained as she displayed a holographic image of an ignited lightsaber. "I have tried to explain to him that it just isn't possible to construct one in this place, but he is very stubborn. The fact he was able to cobble together a hilt is a testament to that."

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Ruby asked as she leaned towards Weiss.

"Not a clue." Weiss replied as she attempted to make sense of what was taking place in front of her.

"He believes that through the use of dust crystals he can achieve the same effect as a synth-crystal. I believe that it's fruitless, though attempting to create a compression furnace to fashion a new crystal would be just as impossible." 8D4 continued on, not caring that she had lost her audiences comprehension. Her explanation came more of an opportunity to vent her frustrations to someone else besides an indifferent sith. "I Suggested he learn to simply imbue a practical weapon with the for..."

"That's quite enough, 8D4." Zeak cut in as he felt his aggravation reaching dangerous levels.

"Very well, if you could just humor him until he realizes his mistake I would be so grateful." The young sith slowly rubbed his left temple as he attempted to calm himself. Why he kept 8D4 around was nearly beyond him. She wasn't worth the headache she always caused him.

"Okay!" Ruby agreed with her normal cheerful disposition.

"What are you doing!? We don't have the slightest clue what she just said." Weiss interjected hoping to talk some sense in to her team leader.

"I know, but I was told to help him make his weapon. Even if it is some strange light sword thingy." Ruby retorted

"He's clearly insane, Ruby. Such a thing can't exist." At this point Zeak had decided to make his exit. The girls were not going to be of any useful help to him in his quest to forge a new weapon.

"Wait up!" Ruby shouted as she hurried after the sith.

"Ruby! You can't be left by yourself with a lunatic!" Weiss warned before following after her leader.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, why do I have to do this?" Weiss whined as she held her Rapier at the ready. It had been three days of helping the ungrateful, uncouth, lout. But she had to confess that she was intrigued with the direction they had taken dust and weapon design. The A.I partner Zeak carried around with him had a wealth of knowledge at her disposal. A reservoir Ruby and herself were able to take full advantage of. Most of it seemed nonsensical, but other parts were bleeding edge from her perspective. The Schnee dust companies R&amp;D department had only theorized on much of the stuff she found herself reading.<p>

"Because your weapon is better for testing." It was true; Ruby had tried to spar with Zeak and had nearly divided him in half when his weapon failed. The only thing that saved him was that strange power he had displayed during his fight with Cardin. Weiss still couldn't tell if it was his semblance or if he was using some form of dust magic hidden from her.

"Fine, but you better not get carried away." Weiss warned as she positioned herself in front of Zeak.

"Very well, I won't draw blood." the sith agreed as he took the hilt from his side and brandished it. Though he had already tested the ignition of the blade many times a fear of it exploding was forever at the back of his mind. There were so many changes made to its original design that it wasn't suitable to call it a lightsaber anymore. A blade of pure red corundum sprang from the hilt as Zeak pressed the ignition switch. What would have been a focusing crystal was replaced with an earth dust crystal, creating the solid blade of the weapon. What was once the primary crystal was replaced with a fire dust crystal, causing the blade to glow with heat. It wasn't hot enough to cut metal but it would leave painful burns and cauterize cuts. He had tested a slew of crystals as the primary to discover a great deal of different effects. However, the fire crystal just felt right and brought the closest effect of what he was trying to emulate.

"What's your problem, now?" Weiss inquired as she almost swore she saw the sith sulking as he stared at his weapon.

"It's not what I had . . . envisioned." Zeak confessed as he swung the blade a few times. The familiar hum was no where's to be found, leaving the sith discouraged and frustrated. "It can't be called a lightsaber."

"I'm sorry we couldn't make your delusion of a weapon made of light a reality." Weiss mocked causing a stern gaze from Zeak to fall upon her.

"Ehh Weiss, I don't think you shou..." Ruby began before she was cut off as Zeak rushed the pale girl. Their blades met in rapid succession as Zeak's ferocity drove his smaller opponent back. Somersaulting back to gain some distance, the heiress swiftly brought her glyphs to bare. "Guys this is just supposed to be a friendly little test!" Ruby protested as Weiss flew forward at enhanced speed, thanks to her glyph. Side stepping the girls powerful thrust, Zeak swung his blade horizontally towards her as she slipped past. Arching her back Weiss barely slid under the slash before back flipping in to a better position.

"Not bad." Zeak confessed as he began to circle the ice queen.

"Wish I could say the same." Weiss teased as she pulled herself in to a more refined stance.

"Guy's that's enough I think it's goo..." Ruby attempted to reason before Weiss sent a cascade of projectiles at the sith. Zeak had almost not noticed the tiny glyph's Weiss had formed before they launched an attack towards him. Deflecting the beams of blue light in a shower of light he was surprised to find it had only been a distraction. Weiss had gathered her strength and power before thrusting her blade in to the earth. A wall of ice flowed towards Zeak's position, threatening to bury him under an avalanche of ice. Pulling his blade back Zeak swung it down towards the wave, releasing a torrent of fire. As the two forces met an explosion of steam and mist filled their battle ground. It took a few moments for the combatants to rediscover themselves in the fog before they rushed to clash once more. As their blades were about to meet a gunshot echoed as a part of earth between them exploded. "I said that's enough!" Ruby demanded as she cocked crescent rose.

"We'll settle this later." Weiss threatened as she sheathed Myrtenaster.

"Can't wait." Zeak replied as he switched his weapon off. As the blade lost power the corundum began to crumble before a burst of fire turned the blade in to a fine black sand that slowly rained down on to the ground.

"Hey, Zeak, I have a great name for your weapon." Ruby announced as the trio began back towards Beacon. "The dust saber." Ruby suggested as she made an unveiling gesture with her hands. Zeak only sighed and face palmed as he listened to the small girl make her case towards the name.


End file.
